Maximum Ride: Alone
by maximumwolf
Summary: When the flock has perished, leaving Max by herself, she bumps into another mutant. Can she trust her? Find out!
1. Freedom

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters mentioned except for the one I made up. All of the others belong to the one and only James Patterson! Thank you! 

Chapter 1 Freedom

Claws gripped the forest floor, fallen leaves now floating in the air from the sudden disturbance. Tongue lolling out like some kind of animal. Oh wait...I practically am one! Okay, you are probably pretty confused right now...Right? Well let me explain, two days ago, I, VX17748 was lucky enough to be one of those few mutants to escape the School. I am thirteen years old, I think...Its been a while since I ever celebrated my birthday. But anyway, here I am, free, wild and no one could stop me. Two wolf-like furry black ears sprouted from my golden red hair. My eyes bright amber and a bushy tail trailed behind me. The School? Like as in: Books, teachers and tests? No, like as in: Cages, painful injections and White coats! And to answer your question, I am a mutant who unlike others has her DNA fused with those of a Canis Lupus. A grey wolf in other words. And I would prefer if you have other questions, keep them to yourself... I don't like to think about that dreadful place.

I stopped abruptly, scanning the trees and the undergrowth calmly. Glimpsing nothing out of the ordinary, I set my rucksack down beside me and lie down. The sun squeezing through the thick canopy, beating down heavily on my back. For some strange reason, I had to take more and more rests. Licking my lips, I open the rucksack, rooting around for something good to wolf down. Get it? Wolf down? Ah just leave it! I tried to be careful with my awfully large claws but they snagged against the inside of the sack, making it even harder to grab at something.

Finally, I managed to take out an apple and a book which I had stolen from a nearby library. I stared up at the clouds, in a dream like state. Have you ever wondered what it would be like to...Fly? I have...To many times to count but for me its impossible. I wish they had fused avian DNA into me instead! Coming out of my thoughts, I turned back to the book in my hands and smiled. 'The Flame' it read and opened up the page where I had stopped. Okay, let me guess...You are now probably saying "How the heck can a mutant who spent all her life in a cage read??" Well let me answer that for you! One scientist or white coat, had taken particular interest in me, and taught me how to read and write, one of those crazy ideas of theirs to see how intelligent I was and all!

Suddenly my eyes flicked over a name...Not a name like mine: VX17748, a name that seemed to strike fear into the bad guys in the book. Zandra...It seemed to fit me.The girl in the book was running away, of course not from Erasers, it was kind of the same! A smile spread across my dirty face.

"Thats my name!" I whispered to myself, "Zandra, Zandra Birch!"

Chapter 2 Friend or Foe?

I was panting heavily now, after leaving my temporary camp site, searching for any source of water for me to gulp down. I was feeling dizzy, dizzier than I had ever been. Several twigs snapped under my claws but I didn't care if the whole forest heard me, I just wanted WATER!

Suddenly, I heard breathing coming from inside a bush beside me, my wolf ears pricked up and I sniffed the air. Someone was in there.Not something but _someone_. "Who's-Who's there?" I stuttered hoarsely, not used to talking after being alone for a week now.

A figure crept out of the bushes and stood up straight, at least 10 inches taller than me but not much older.Maybe around fourteen? I gulped down hard as I strained to find the courage to speak.

"Max...Max Ride. And you?" Answered the Figure, coming into the sunlight so I could see her better. It was a girl, long brown curly hair, black ripped jeans and a jacket. Her eyes seemed to pierce my soul as I looked into them. "Um...Zandra Birch" I replied slowly, Had I just told a total stranger my name? But somehow, this girl didn't seem to be much different from me... "What-are you?" I busted out loudly and regretting what I said almost immediately.  
Max looked down at me, her eyes widened as she spotted the two wolf ears sticking out of my hair but the shock soon passed over and she straightened up. "First, did you escape from somewhere called the School?" Max questioned, narrowing her eyes.  
"Eh, yeah" I replied uncertainly.  
"Then I suppose its safe to say that I came from the School too!"

"Really?" I spoke up, Wait...was this a trap? Better keep on my guard, just encase.  
Max nodded and two brown speckled wings snapped open behind her back and I gasped louder than I ever did, my wolf ears laid back against my hair as I stared at them in awe.  
"Avian DNA. You?" Max smiled warmly, studying me curiously.  
"Wolf"

Max raised her eyebrows and pointed to a river behind her after closing her wings again. "Want a drink? You sure do look like you need one!" she chuckled and took a cup out of her backpack and filled it quickly, handing it to me.

I looked at her gratefully before sipping eagerly at the cool, pure water.

Soon we were in deep conversation as the night rolled in, sitting by a warm fire.  
"So where is this flock you speak of?"I asked, hoping that didn't seem too curious to her new friend.  
"Dead" Max answered shortly, staring intently at the ground below. "I am sorry" were the only words I was able to utter.  
Max shrugged, "I don't like to talk about it, but I do miss them more than anything on this planet. Even my dear Angel is dead...And Fang"

I just took another sip of my water, trying to think of something positive to say, when nothing came to mind I turned back to her and asked: "What's it like to fly above the clouds?" Max smiled weakly, a tear fell into her cup with a small 'thud'. "Its like nothing anyone can possibly explain. Humans think that planes are like birds but they are no where close"

"Wow" I whispered and glanced up at the night sky with admiration.

Suddenly, I coughed and coughed again. Soon enough it was unstoppable, and Max stood over me, her eyes full of tears and she patted my back, trying to help me but with no success. She gasped and pulled back the collar of my shirt, and cried passionately. Falling back and not looking me in the eye anymore like she used to.

The coughing finally stopped and I crawled over to the bent over Max.  
"What's wrong? What's on my neck?" I asked, full of worry.  
"Are you sure you want to know?" She answered, wiping her tears away and sniffling.  
"Yes! I rather would know the truth then be told nothing at all!" I yelled back, cracking my knuckles nervously.  
"Most mutants get it at your age! I am so sorry! You have an-an expiration date on your neck...You will d-die in the next day or so!" Max stammered, throwing her arms around me.

I just stood there, shock coming over me. Expiration date? It could just be a joke that the white coats thought was amusing. Although I do have to admit that I never laid eyes on it, since my last shower was only a night ago.

So...I was going to die huh? Big deal, right? At least I had a good life! Okay, well my life did stink from the day I was born but hey, I had some good times with my friends! Oh, wait, I had no friends. Only Max, who I had just met would keep me company on my last day.

Chapter 3 Flight

Two days rolled by, me and Max had become closer than I ever thought we would. Was she just doing this because I was about to die? Or did she truly care about me? I suppose I will never know.

There I lay, head on my rucksack, soft grass beneath me. My head felt like it was about to explode and my fur was shedding continuously. Max kept dabbing a cloth to my forehead, trying her best to help me. But what can anyone do to help, when Death is just waiting around the corner?

And then it happened, I felt a jerk deep down in my body and cried out in pain. It was time. It was really happening...I was dying. Max sobbed deeply and hugged me tightly, pushing the hair out of my face like a mother would do. Yeah, I admit it, I was freaking scared! And Max was now the closet thing I had to a mother now. "M-Max?" I said just above a whisper, my vision blurred with tears.  
"Yes? Yes sweetie?" Max answered, just like she used to when Angel use to have a fever.  
"Before I leave, can I-I fly with you?"

"Of course! Of course! Lets go now!" Max smiled weakly and picked me up gently. I put my arms around her neck and closed my eyes. "Don't go yet baby! I will just take off and then everything will be better!" Max yelled, trying to keep me awake.  
And then, we were off, flying above the clouds like had always dreamed. I opened my eyes one last time to see the night sky and smiled happily as the hair was brushed off my face by the cool breeze. "Don't leave me Zandra...Don't leave just yet!" Max cried, her wings aching but she didn't care.  
One last glance up at my mother, my friend and my saviour before closing my eyelids heavily. Letting the never ending slumber begin.

Chapter 4 Alone

Maximum Ride stood at the edge of a cliff, staring out across the landscape aimlessly. Her life was in ruins now. She had no one to care for. No one. Iggy, her blind terrorist that she loved to bits, gone. Nudge, the chatty but oh so loveable one, gone. Gasman, the annoyingly funny one, gone. Angel, her little sweetheart, gone. And Fang, her love...gone. Zandra, a new friend, gone. All gone because of expiration dates.

She was alone forever. Flying across endless plains, escaping death narrowly. She was Maximum Ride the only true survivor of the School.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! Just keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction!**


	2. Friend or Foe?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters mentioned except for the one I made up. All of the others belong to the one and only James Patterson! Thank you! 

Chapter 1 Freedom

Claws gripped the forest floor, fallen leaves now floating in the air from the sudden disturbance. Tongue lolling out like some kind of animal. Oh wait...I practically am one! Okay, you are probably pretty confused right now...Right? Well let me explain, two days ago, I, VX17748 was lucky enough to be one of those few mutants to escape the School. I am thirteen years old, I think...Its been a while since I ever celebrated my birthday. But anyway, here I am, free, wild and no one could stop me. Two wolf-like furry black ears sprouted from my golden red hair. My eyes bright amber and a bushy tail trailed behind me. The School? Like as in: Books, teachers and tests? No, like as in: Cages, painful injections and White coats! And to answer your question, I am a mutant who unlike others has her DNA fused with those of a Canis Lupus. A grey wolf in other words. And I would prefer if you have other questions, keep them to yourself... I don't like to think about that dreadful place.

I stopped abruptly, scanning the trees and the undergrowth calmly. Glimpsing nothing out of the ordinary, I set my rucksack down beside me and lie down. The sun squeezing through the thick canopy, beating down heavily on my back. For some strange reason, I had to take more and more rests. Licking my lips, I open the rucksack, rooting around for something good to wolf down. Get it? Wolf down? Ah just leave it! I tried to be careful with my awfully large claws but they snagged against the inside of the sack, making it even harder to grab at something.

Finally, I managed to take out an apple and a book which I had stolen from a nearby library. I stared up at the clouds, in a dream like state. Have you ever wondered what it would be like to...Fly? I have...To many times to count but for me its impossible. I wish they had fused avian DNA into me instead! Coming out of my thoughts, I turned back to the book in my hands and smiled. 'The Flame' it read and opened up the page where I had stopped. Okay, let me guess...You are now probably saying "How the heck can a mutant who spent all her life in a cage read??" Well let me answer that for you! One scientist or white coat, had taken particular interest in me, and taught me how to read and write, one of those crazy ideas of theirs to see how intelligent I was and all!

Suddenly my eyes flicked over a name...Not a name like mine: VX17748, a name that seemed to strike fear into the bad guys in the book. Zandra...It seemed to fit me.The girl in the book was running away, of course not from Erasers, it was kind of the same! A smile spread across my dirty face.

"Thats my name!" I whispered to myself, "Zandra, Zandra Birch!"

Chapter 2 Friend or Foe?

I was panting heavily now, after leaving my temporary camp site, searching for any source of water for me to gulp down. I was feeling dizzy, dizzier than I had ever been. Several twigs snapped under my claws but I didn't care if the whole forest heard me, I just wanted WATER!

Suddenly, I heard breathing coming from inside a bush beside me, my wolf ears pricked up and I sniffed the air. Someone was in there.Not something but _someone_. "Who's-Who's there?" I stuttered hoarsely, not used to talking after being alone for a week now.

A figure crept out of the bushes and stood up straight, at least 10 inches taller than me but not much older.Maybe around fourteen? I gulped down hard as I strained to find the courage to speak.

"Max...Max Ride. And you?" Answered the Figure, coming into the sunlight so I could see her better. It was a girl, long brown curly hair, black ripped jeans and a jacket. Her eyes seemed to pierce my soul as I looked into them. "Um...Zandra Birch" I replied slowly, Had I just told a total stranger my name? But somehow, this girl didn't seem to be much different from me... "What-are you?" I busted out loudly and regretting what I said almost immediately.  
Max looked down at me, her eyes widened as she spotted the two wolf ears sticking out of my hair but the shock soon passed over and she straightened up. "First, did you escape from somewhere called the School?" Max questioned, narrowing her eyes.  
"Eh, yeah" I replied uncertainly.  
"Then I suppose its safe to say that I came from the School too!"

"Really?" I spoke up, Wait...was this a trap? Better keep on my guard, just encase.  
Max nodded and two brown speckled wings snapped open behind her back and I gasped louder than I ever did, my wolf ears laid back against my hair as I stared at them in awe.  
"Avian DNA. You?" Max smiled warmly, studying me curiously.  
"Wolf"

Max raised her eyebrows and pointed to a river behind her after closing her wings again. "Want a drink? You sure do look like you need one!" she chuckled and took a cup out of her backpack and filled it quickly, handing it to me.

I looked at her gratefully before sipping eagerly at the cool, pure water.

Soon we were in deep conversation as the night rolled in, sitting by a warm fire.  
"So where is this flock you speak of?"I asked, hoping that didn't seem too curious to her new friend.  
"Dead" Max answered shortly, staring intently at the ground below. "I am sorry" were the only words I was able to utter.  
Max shrugged, "I don't like to talk about it, but I do miss them more than anything on this planet. Even my dear Angel is dead...And Fang"

I just took another sip of my water, trying to think of something positive to say, when nothing came to mind I turned back to her and asked: "What's it like to fly above the clouds?" Max smiled weakly, a tear fell into her cup with a small 'thud'. "Its like nothing anyone can possibly explain. Humans think that planes are like birds but they are no where close"

"Wow" I whispered and glanced up at the night sky with admiration.

Suddenly, I coughed and coughed again. Soon enough it was unstoppable, and Max stood over me, her eyes full of tears and she patted my back, trying to help me but with no success. She gasped and pulled back the collar of my shirt, and cried passionately. Falling back and not looking me in the eye anymore like she used to.

The coughing finally stopped and I crawled over to the bent over Max.  
"What's wrong? What's on my neck?" I asked, full of worry.  
"Are you sure you want to know?" She answered, wiping her tears away and sniffling.  
"Yes! I rather would know the truth then be told nothing at all!" I yelled back, cracking my knuckles nervously.  
"Most mutants get it at your age! I am so sorry! You have an-an expiration date on your neck...You will d-die in the next day or so!" Max stammered, throwing her arms around me.

I just stood there, shock coming over me. Expiration date? It could just be a joke that the white coats thought was amusing. Although I do have to admit that I never laid eyes on it, since my last shower was only a night ago.

So...I was going to die huh? Big deal, right? At least I had a good life! Okay, well my life did stink from the day I was born but hey, I had some good times with my friends! Oh, wait, I had no friends. Only Max, who I had just met would keep me company on my last day.

Chapter 3 Flight

Two days rolled by, me and Max had become closer than I ever thought we would. Was she just doing this because I was about to die? Or did she truly care about me? I suppose I will never know.

There I lay, head on my rucksack, soft grass beneath me. My head felt like it was about to explode and my fur was shedding continuously. Max kept dabbing a cloth to my forehead, trying her best to help me. But what can anyone do to help, when Death is just waiting around the corner?

And then it happened, I felt a jerk deep down in my body and cried out in pain. It was time. It was really happening...I was dying. Max sobbed deeply and hugged me tightly, pushing the hair out of my face like a mother would do. Yeah, I admit it, I was freaking scared! And Max was now the closet thing I had to a mother now. "M-Max?" I said just above a whisper, my vision blurred with tears.  
"Yes? Yes sweetie?" Max answered, just like she used to when Angel use to have a fever.  
"Before I leave, can I-I fly with you?"

"Of course! Of course! Lets go now!" Max smiled weakly and picked me up gently. I put my arms around her neck and closed my eyes. "Don't go yet baby! I will just take off and then everything will be better!" Max yelled, trying to keep me awake.  
And then, we were off, flying above the clouds like had always dreamed. I opened my eyes one last time to see the night sky and smiled happily as the hair was brushed off my face by the cool breeze. "Don't leave me Zandra...Don't leave just yet!" Max cried, her wings aching but she didn't care.  
One last glance up at my mother, my friend and my saviour before closing my eyelids heavily. Letting the never ending slumber begin.

Chapter 4 Alone

Maximum Ride stood at the edge of a cliff, staring out across the landscape aimlessly. Her life was in ruins now. She had no one to care for. No one. Iggy, her blind terrorist that she loved to bits, gone. Nudge, the chatty but oh so loveable one, gone. Gasman, the annoyingly funny one, gone. Angel, her little sweetheart, gone. And Fang, her love...gone. Zandra, a new friend, gone. All gone because of expiration dates.

She was alone forever. Flying across endless plains, escaping death narrowly. She was Maximum Ride the only true survivor of the School.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! Just keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction!**


	3. Flight

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters mentioned except for the one I made up. All of the others belong to the one and only James Patterson! Thank you! 

Chapter 1 Freedom

Claws gripped the forest floor, fallen leaves now floating in the air from the sudden disturbance. Tongue lolling out like some kind of animal. Oh wait...I practically am one! Okay, you are probably pretty confused right now...Right? Well let me explain, two days ago, I, VX17748 was lucky enough to be one of those few mutants to escape the School. I am thirteen years old, I think...Its been a while since I ever celebrated my birthday. But anyway, here I am, free, wild and no one could stop me. Two wolf-like furry black ears sprouted from my golden red hair. My eyes bright amber and a bushy tail trailed behind me. The School? Like as in: Books, teachers and tests? No, like as in: Cages, painful injections and White coats! And to answer your question, I am a mutant who unlike others has her DNA fused with those of a Canis Lupus. A grey wolf in other words. And I would prefer if you have other questions, keep them to yourself... I don't like to think about that dreadful place.

I stopped abruptly, scanning the trees and the undergrowth calmly. Glimpsing nothing out of the ordinary, I set my rucksack down beside me and lie down. The sun squeezing through the thick canopy, beating down heavily on my back. For some strange reason, I had to take more and more rests. Licking my lips, I open the rucksack, rooting around for something good to wolf down. Get it? Wolf down? Ah just leave it! I tried to be careful with my awfully large claws but they snagged against the inside of the sack, making it even harder to grab at something.

Finally, I managed to take out an apple and a book which I had stolen from a nearby library. I stared up at the clouds, in a dream like state. Have you ever wondered what it would be like to...Fly? I have...To many times to count but for me its impossible. I wish they had fused avian DNA into me instead! Coming out of my thoughts, I turned back to the book in my hands and smiled. 'The Flame' it read and opened up the page where I had stopped. Okay, let me guess...You are now probably saying "How the heck can a mutant who spent all her life in a cage read??" Well let me answer that for you! One scientist or white coat, had taken particular interest in me, and taught me how to read and write, one of those crazy ideas of theirs to see how intelligent I was and all!

Suddenly my eyes flicked over a name...Not a name like mine: VX17748, a name that seemed to strike fear into the bad guys in the book. Zandra...It seemed to fit me.The girl in the book was running away, of course not from Erasers, it was kind of the same! A smile spread across my dirty face.

"Thats my name!" I whispered to myself, "Zandra, Zandra Birch!"

Chapter 2 Friend or Foe?

I was panting heavily now, after leaving my temporary camp site, searching for any source of water for me to gulp down. I was feeling dizzy, dizzier than I had ever been. Several twigs snapped under my claws but I didn't care if the whole forest heard me, I just wanted WATER!

Suddenly, I heard breathing coming from inside a bush beside me, my wolf ears pricked up and I sniffed the air. Someone was in there.Not something but _someone_. "Who's-Who's there?" I stuttered hoarsely, not used to talking after being alone for a week now.

A figure crept out of the bushes and stood up straight, at least 10 inches taller than me but not much older.Maybe around fourteen? I gulped down hard as I strained to find the courage to speak.

"Max...Max Ride. And you?" Answered the Figure, coming into the sunlight so I could see her better. It was a girl, long brown curly hair, black ripped jeans and a jacket. Her eyes seemed to pierce my soul as I looked into them. "Um...Zandra Birch" I replied slowly, Had I just told a total stranger my name? But somehow, this girl didn't seem to be much different from me... "What-are you?" I busted out loudly and regretting what I said almost immediately.  
Max looked down at me, her eyes widened as she spotted the two wolf ears sticking out of my hair but the shock soon passed over and she straightened up. "First, did you escape from somewhere called the School?" Max questioned, narrowing her eyes.  
"Eh, yeah" I replied uncertainly.  
"Then I suppose its safe to say that I came from the School too!"

"Really?" I spoke up, Wait...was this a trap? Better keep on my guard, just encase.  
Max nodded and two brown speckled wings snapped open behind her back and I gasped louder than I ever did, my wolf ears laid back against my hair as I stared at them in awe.  
"Avian DNA. You?" Max smiled warmly, studying me curiously.  
"Wolf"

Max raised her eyebrows and pointed to a river behind her after closing her wings again. "Want a drink? You sure do look like you need one!" she chuckled and took a cup out of her backpack and filled it quickly, handing it to me.

I looked at her gratefully before sipping eagerly at the cool, pure water.

Soon we were in deep conversation as the night rolled in, sitting by a warm fire.  
"So where is this flock you speak of?"I asked, hoping that didn't seem too curious to her new friend.  
"Dead" Max answered shortly, staring intently at the ground below. "I am sorry" were the only words I was able to utter.  
Max shrugged, "I don't like to talk about it, but I do miss them more than anything on this planet. Even my dear Angel is dead...And Fang"

I just took another sip of my water, trying to think of something positive to say, when nothing came to mind I turned back to her and asked: "What's it like to fly above the clouds?" Max smiled weakly, a tear fell into her cup with a small 'thud'. "Its like nothing anyone can possibly explain. Humans think that planes are like birds but they are no where close"

"Wow" I whispered and glanced up at the night sky with admiration.

Suddenly, I coughed and coughed again. Soon enough it was unstoppable, and Max stood over me, her eyes full of tears and she patted my back, trying to help me but with no success. She gasped and pulled back the collar of my shirt, and cried passionately. Falling back and not looking me in the eye anymore like she used to.

The coughing finally stopped and I crawled over to the bent over Max.  
"What's wrong? What's on my neck?" I asked, full of worry.  
"Are you sure you want to know?" She answered, wiping her tears away and sniffling.  
"Yes! I rather would know the truth then be told nothing at all!" I yelled back, cracking my knuckles nervously.  
"Most mutants get it at your age! I am so sorry! You have an-an expiration date on your neck...You will d-die in the next day or so!" Max stammered, throwing her arms around me.

I just stood there, shock coming over me. Expiration date? It could just be a joke that the white coats thought was amusing. Although I do have to admit that I never laid eyes on it, since my last shower was only a night ago.

So...I was going to die huh? Big deal, right? At least I had a good life! Okay, well my life did stink from the day I was born but hey, I had some good times with my friends! Oh, wait, I had no friends. Only Max, who I had just met would keep me company on my last day.

Chapter 3 Flight

Two days rolled by, me and Max had become closer than I ever thought we would. Was she just doing this because I was about to die? Or did she truly care about me? I suppose I will never know.

There I lay, head on my rucksack, soft grass beneath me. My head felt like it was about to explode and my fur was shedding continuously. Max kept dabbing a cloth to my forehead, trying her best to help me. But what can anyone do to help, when Death is just waiting around the corner?

And then it happened, I felt a jerk deep down in my body and cried out in pain. It was time. It was really happening...I was dying. Max sobbed deeply and hugged me tightly, pushing the hair out of my face like a mother would do. Yeah, I admit it, I was freaking scared! And Max was now the closet thing I had to a mother now. "M-Max?" I said just above a whisper, my vision blurred with tears.  
"Yes? Yes sweetie?" Max answered, just like she used to when Angel use to have a fever.  
"Before I leave, can I-I fly with you?"

"Of course! Of course! Lets go now!" Max smiled weakly and picked me up gently. I put my arms around her neck and closed my eyes. "Don't go yet baby! I will just take off and then everything will be better!" Max yelled, trying to keep me awake.  
And then, we were off, flying above the clouds like had always dreamed. I opened my eyes one last time to see the night sky and smiled happily as the hair was brushed off my face by the cool breeze. "Don't leave me Zandra...Don't leave just yet!" Max cried, her wings aching but she didn't care.  
One last glance up at my mother, my friend and my saviour before closing my eyelids heavily. Letting the never ending slumber begin.

Chapter 4 Alone

Maximum Ride stood at the edge of a cliff, staring out across the landscape aimlessly. Her life was in ruins now. She had no one to care for. No one. Iggy, her blind terrorist that she loved to bits, gone. Nudge, the chatty but oh so loveable one, gone. Gasman, the annoyingly funny one, gone. Angel, her little sweetheart, gone. And Fang, her love...gone. Zandra, a new friend, gone. All gone because of expiration dates.

She was alone forever. Flying across endless plains, escaping death narrowly. She was Maximum Ride the only true survivor of the School.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! Just keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction!**


	4. Alone

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters mentioned except for the one I made up. All of the others belong to the one and only James Patterson! Thank you! 

Chapter 1 Freedom

Claws gripped the forest floor, fallen leaves now floating in the air from the sudden disturbance. Tongue lolling out like some kind of animal. Oh wait...I practically am one! Okay, you are probably pretty confused right now...Right? Well let me explain, two days ago, I, VX17748 was lucky enough to be one of those few mutants to escape the School. I am thirteen years old, I think...Its been a while since I ever celebrated my birthday. But anyway, here I am, free, wild and no one could stop me. Two wolf-like furry black ears sprouted from my golden red hair. My eyes bright amber and a bushy tail trailed behind me. The School? Like as in: Books, teachers and tests? No, like as in: Cages, painful injections and White coats! And to answer your question, I am a mutant who unlike others has her DNA fused with those of a Canis Lupus. A grey wolf in other words. And I would prefer if you have other questions, keep them to yourself... I don't like to think about that dreadful place.

I stopped abruptly, scanning the trees and the undergrowth calmly. Glimpsing nothing out of the ordinary, I set my rucksack down beside me and lie down. The sun squeezing through the thick canopy, beating down heavily on my back. For some strange reason, I had to take more and more rests. Licking my lips, I open the rucksack, rooting around for something good to wolf down. Get it? Wolf down? Ah just leave it! I tried to be careful with my awfully large claws but they snagged against the inside of the sack, making it even harder to grab at something.

Finally, I managed to take out an apple and a book which I had stolen from a nearby library. I stared up at the clouds, in a dream like state. Have you ever wondered what it would be like to...Fly? I have...To many times to count but for me its impossible. I wish they had fused avian DNA into me instead! Coming out of my thoughts, I turned back to the book in my hands and smiled. 'The Flame' it read and opened up the page where I had stopped. Okay, let me guess...You are now probably saying "How the heck can a mutant who spent all her life in a cage read??" Well let me answer that for you! One scientist or white coat, had taken particular interest in me, and taught me how to read and write, one of those crazy ideas of theirs to see how intelligent I was and all!

Suddenly my eyes flicked over a name...Not a name like mine: VX17748, a name that seemed to strike fear into the bad guys in the book. Zandra...It seemed to fit me.The girl in the book was running away, of course not from Erasers, it was kind of the same! A smile spread across my dirty face.

"Thats my name!" I whispered to myself, "Zandra, Zandra Birch!"

Chapter 2 Friend or Foe?

I was panting heavily now, after leaving my temporary camp site, searching for any source of water for me to gulp down. I was feeling dizzy, dizzier than I had ever been. Several twigs snapped under my claws but I didn't care if the whole forest heard me, I just wanted WATER!

Suddenly, I heard breathing coming from inside a bush beside me, my wolf ears pricked up and I sniffed the air. Someone was in there.Not something but _someone_. "Who's-Who's there?" I stuttered hoarsely, not used to talking after being alone for a week now.

A figure crept out of the bushes and stood up straight, at least 10 inches taller than me but not much older.Maybe around fourteen? I gulped down hard as I strained to find the courage to speak.

"Max...Max Ride. And you?" Answered the Figure, coming into the sunlight so I could see her better. It was a girl, long brown curly hair, black ripped jeans and a jacket. Her eyes seemed to pierce my soul as I looked into them. "Um...Zandra Birch" I replied slowly, Had I just told a total stranger my name? But somehow, this girl didn't seem to be much different from me... "What-are you?" I busted out loudly and regretting what I said almost immediately.  
Max looked down at me, her eyes widened as she spotted the two wolf ears sticking out of my hair but the shock soon passed over and she straightened up. "First, did you escape from somewhere called the School?" Max questioned, narrowing her eyes.  
"Eh, yeah" I replied uncertainly.  
"Then I suppose its safe to say that I came from the School too!"

"Really?" I spoke up, Wait...was this a trap? Better keep on my guard, just encase.  
Max nodded and two brown speckled wings snapped open behind her back and I gasped louder than I ever did, my wolf ears laid back against my hair as I stared at them in awe.  
"Avian DNA. You?" Max smiled warmly, studying me curiously.  
"Wolf"

Max raised her eyebrows and pointed to a river behind her after closing her wings again. "Want a drink? You sure do look like you need one!" she chuckled and took a cup out of her backpack and filled it quickly, handing it to me.

I looked at her gratefully before sipping eagerly at the cool, pure water.

Soon we were in deep conversation as the night rolled in, sitting by a warm fire.  
"So where is this flock you speak of?"I asked, hoping that didn't seem too curious to her new friend.  
"Dead" Max answered shortly, staring intently at the ground below. "I am sorry" were the only words I was able to utter.  
Max shrugged, "I don't like to talk about it, but I do miss them more than anything on this planet. Even my dear Angel is dead...And Fang"

I just took another sip of my water, trying to think of something positive to say, when nothing came to mind I turned back to her and asked: "What's it like to fly above the clouds?" Max smiled weakly, a tear fell into her cup with a small 'thud'. "Its like nothing anyone can possibly explain. Humans think that planes are like birds but they are no where close"

"Wow" I whispered and glanced up at the night sky with admiration.

Suddenly, I coughed and coughed again. Soon enough it was unstoppable, and Max stood over me, her eyes full of tears and she patted my back, trying to help me but with no success. She gasped and pulled back the collar of my shirt, and cried passionately. Falling back and not looking me in the eye anymore like she used to.

The coughing finally stopped and I crawled over to the bent over Max.  
"What's wrong? What's on my neck?" I asked, full of worry.  
"Are you sure you want to know?" She answered, wiping her tears away and sniffling.  
"Yes! I rather would know the truth then be told nothing at all!" I yelled back, cracking my knuckles nervously.  
"Most mutants get it at your age! I am so sorry! You have an-an expiration date on your neck...You will d-die in the next day or so!" Max stammered, throwing her arms around me.

I just stood there, shock coming over me. Expiration date? It could just be a joke that the white coats thought was amusing. Although I do have to admit that I never laid eyes on it, since my last shower was only a night ago.

So...I was going to die huh? Big deal, right? At least I had a good life! Okay, well my life did stink from the day I was born but hey, I had some good times with my friends! Oh, wait, I had no friends. Only Max, who I had just met would keep me company on my last day.

Chapter 3 Flight

Two days rolled by, me and Max had become closer than I ever thought we would. Was she just doing this because I was about to die? Or did she truly care about me? I suppose I will never know.

There I lay, head on my rucksack, soft grass beneath me. My head felt like it was about to explode and my fur was shedding continuously. Max kept dabbing a cloth to my forehead, trying her best to help me. But what can anyone do to help, when Death is just waiting around the corner?

And then it happened, I felt a jerk deep down in my body and cried out in pain. It was time. It was really happening...I was dying. Max sobbed deeply and hugged me tightly, pushing the hair out of my face like a mother would do. Yeah, I admit it, I was freaking scared! And Max was now the closet thing I had to a mother now. "M-Max?" I said just above a whisper, my vision blurred with tears.  
"Yes? Yes sweetie?" Max answered, just like she used to when Angel use to have a fever.  
"Before I leave, can I-I fly with you?"

"Of course! Of course! Lets go now!" Max smiled weakly and picked me up gently. I put my arms around her neck and closed my eyes. "Don't go yet baby! I will just take off and then everything will be better!" Max yelled, trying to keep me awake.  
And then, we were off, flying above the clouds like had always dreamed. I opened my eyes one last time to see the night sky and smiled happily as the hair was brushed off my face by the cool breeze. "Don't leave me Zandra...Don't leave just yet!" Max cried, her wings aching but she didn't care.  
One last glance up at my mother, my friend and my saviour before closing my eyelids heavily. Letting the never ending slumber begin.

Chapter 4 Alone

Maximum Ride stood at the edge of a cliff, staring out across the landscape aimlessly. Her life was in ruins now. She had no one to care for. No one. Iggy, her blind terrorist that she loved to bits, gone. Nudge, the chatty but oh so loveable one, gone. Gasman, the annoyingly funny one, gone. Angel, her little sweetheart, gone. And Fang, her love...gone. Zandra, a new friend, gone. All gone because of expiration dates.

She was alone forever. Flying across endless plains, escaping death narrowly. She was Maximum Ride the only true survivor of the School.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! Just keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction!**


End file.
